jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean Nolan
|appearances = Jurassic World: Die Hard |other = Jurassic Park: The Dino Target (mentioned) }}Sean Nolan was the leader of Extinct All Dinosaurs movement, an anti-dinosaur terrorist organization. He masterminded the siege of Jurassic World. He is the main antagonist in Jurassic World: Die Hard. He is portrayed by . Biography Early Life Nolan was a former Army Special Forces soldier and was a veteran of the Gulf War, along with Mike Torres and Dan Smith. After the Gulf War, he retired form the Army and worked as a head of security of Scripps Mercy Hospital in San Diego. He was happily married to Emily and was expecting their first child, a daughter. After a date while Emily was seven months pregnant, Nolan felt an impact tremor and went to investigate as Emily started the car. He saw people screaming in terror and peeked in. He was utterly shocked to see it was a Tyrannosaurus Rex rampaging the city. He ran back to his car and Emily quickly saw the T-Rex when Nolan was backing out of the lot. Despite his best efforts to get away, they were hindered by the panicking crowd. The T-Rex was coming at them and was about to stomp on their car. As Nolan got Emily down, the T-Rex trampled their car by it's strong foot and left the scene. Nolan, injured by the T-Rex, looked around for Emily and saw in horror that she was impaled in the neck by the sharp object on the roof, caused by the T-Rex. Nolan checked her pulse and discovered she died. He cradled her, weeping. The next day after The San Diego Incident, Nolan was in the hospital where he was treated for a leg injury and a gash on his head. While resting in the hospital bed, silently anguished over the deaths of Emily and their unborn child. He turned on the TV and watched the news as the T-Rex and it's infant were shipped back to an island called Isla Sorna. He also saw that former CEO of InGen Bioengineering, John Hammond, saying that American and Costa Rican governments agree to declare Isla Sorna a natural preserve and that a previous incident in Isla Nublar involving dinosaurs occurred when InGen tried to build a park called Jurassic Park there, but the incident was covered up by InGen's now deceased CEO Peter Ludlow. Angered by InGen's involvement in cloning the dinosaurs, covering up another incident and delivering the T-Rex in San Diego, leading to Emily's death, he called Torres from the hospital phone. After Torres, who was in the bar, said that incidents like what happened in San Diego, Nolan asked for his help to form an anti-dinosaur movement after he sues InGen for millions of dollars to prevent further incidents. Torres agreed to help after Emily's funeral. After finishing the call from Torres, he sees Emily's picture on the news, silently vowing to avenge her death. Nolan sued InGen for Emily's wrongful death and was settled for five million dollars. During the lawsuit, he angrily confronted John Hammond on national television over the death of Emily and their unborn child, blaming him for recreating dinosaurs from extinction and the 1993 Isla Nublar incident that was covered up. Nolan was an outspoken critic against dinosaurs and tried to push things to the extreme, but no one would listen to him. After leaving his security job in Scripps Mercy Hospital, Nolan, with help from Torres, founded Extinct All Dinosaurs and brought in Smith because of his sniping skills. During the years, Nolan and Torres have since recruited many like-minded ex-soldiers and trained mercenaries from various countries into the group, including former Air Force analyst Heather Cullen, who lost her nine-year-old son when he was killed by a pack of Compsognathus while visiting Jurassic Park in 2007. Nolan also recruited ex-Russian GRU operative Leonid Chernov, ex-British soldier Witter, explosive expert Hawkins, dinosaur expert & martial artist Wang and French mercenary & tracker Moreau, among many others his organization. Nolan and his organization have been responsible for 10 terrorist attacks against companies that cloned or sponsored dinosaurs, including the 2006 massacre of the dinosaur dig site in North Dakota where InGen was taking DNA samples of the dinosaur that killed 23 people and injured 12 more, the 2009 bombing of the InGen major cloning facility outside of Los Angeles which killed 89 people and injured 213 others, the 2010 bombing of of the dinosaur DNA facility in San Jose, killed 47 and injured 67, and the 2011 attack and bombing of four of the trucks carrying dinosaur cloning equipment in California. They were also responsible for the 2011 cyber attack against Masrani Global & InGen and sold their secrets to the press in an attempt to destroy those companies. When that failed, InGen mercenary and security contractor John Antonis came to Nolan and revealed InGen's secret plans to create an genetically modified creature name Indominus Rex, along with plans to use the Indominus and the Velcioraptors for militarization. Infuriated by the discovery, Nolan decided to infiltrate the secret group as one of the major financiers of the Indominus Rex project and the raptors training in order to find out the conspirators involved. Once Nolan found out who the conspirators are, Nolan and his organization planned an attack against Jurassic World with help from control room analyst Jeffrey Porter, who was unhappy about the pay rate he's receiving for his services in Jurassic World. He and some members of his group infiltrated Jurassic World with help from Porter who temporarily shut down the radar using a small EMP device to temporarily knock the radar out of commission. He used the abandoned Jurassic Park visitor center as their pre-base of operations as the other members of their group were going into the island disguised as tourists. Jurassic World: Die Hard :To be added. Personality and traits Sean Nolan was once a good man. He was a loving husband to Emily and was looking forward to be a father of his unborn daughter. But when Emily and their unborn daughter were accidentally killed by the escaped T-rex in the San Diego Incident, his grief and despair driven him to hate the dinosaurs and vowing revenge against InGen for recreating the dinosaurs. When no one would listen to him about the dangers of the dinosaurs, Nolan became ruthless and insane, driven by his obsession with revenge. He resorted to anti-dinosaur terrorism to fulfilled his revenge over his grave loss. Nolan has a cocky, wisecracking nature which earns him some friendships with his former fellow soldiers now henchmen Mike Torres and Dan Smith, as well as Heather Cullen and other henchmen. He is to known to be constantly mocking adversaries whenever opportunity presents itself via communications or face-to-face, as seen with his confrontations with Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Vic Hoskins. When someone tried to stand up to him or merely mentioned of his deceased family, he reacts with hostility while maintaining his cocky nature and resorts to violence to force them to be quiet. When someone defies him, he would murder some people to cold blood without remorse in an attempt to force them to cooperate. He also tends to torture and brutalized people whatever to force information out of them or to retaliate for any wrongdoing against him. Nolan is an intelligent, competent leader and ensured the siege of Jurassic World was completed without a single fail. He also knew how dangerous Owen would be, given his training as a Navy SEAL and told his commandos not to pursue hostile parties in the areas of the island that they do not control. He also knew Claire's one weakness was her nephews upon seeing her genuine concern for them and planned to use them to leverage Claire. Relationships Emily Nolan Nolan was happily married to Emily and he loved her unequivocally. While Emily was pregnant with their first child, Nolan was looking forward of having a family. But when Emily was killed when the T-rex trampled on their car in the San Diego Incident, Nolan's grief over her death pushed him to insanity and swore vengeance on her death. Mike Torres Nolan had fought alongside Torres in the Gulf War when they were in Special Forces. After they founded Extinct All Dinosaurs, Nolan appointed Torres his second of command of the organization since he shared Nolan's views of the dinosaurs and will go to extreme lengths to prove their point that dinosaurs shouldn't been cloned in the first place. Dan Smith Nolan and Smith have alongside in the Gulf War when they were in Special Forces. When Nolan founded Extinct All Dinosaurs, Smith was recruited into the group because he felt his skills as a sniper would be useful for their cause. Heather Cullen Nolan heard about the death of Cullen's son Jack, who was killed by the pack of Compsognathus in Jurassic World, and recruited her to Extinct All Dinosaurs because of her shared hate for the dinosaurs and her hacking skills. She has since become Nolan's thrid-in-command and main hacker. Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Characters Category:Jurassic World: Die Hard characters Category:Humans